Borusara oneshots
by Sofya29
Summary: Oneshot 4 : Sarada savait que quoi qu'il arrive, Boruto reviendrait. Il était toujours revenu et elle avait confiance en lui. Mais cette pluie la faisait frissonner.
1. Jeux vidéos

La version française de mon texte Video Games pour le Boruto Week 2019. L'histoire se passe après l'épisode 23 de Boruto.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ et _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto.

_**Jeux vidéos**_

Boruto se trouvait dans sa chambre avec Himawari et Sarada. Les Uzumaki et les Uchiha avaient dîné ensemble. Naruto avait voulu que la famille de Sarada vienne dîner chez eux avant que son père ne reparte. Naruto avait tellement insisté pour que leur deux familles soient réunies que Sasuke avait fini par accepter et Hinata et Sakura avaient trouvé que c'était une merveilleuse idée. Boruto soupira. Voila pourquoi il se trouvait à un bout de sa chambre, Sarada à l'autre bout et Himawari entre les deux.

« Sois gentil avec Sarada, lui avait dit son père avant que les Uchiha arrivent. Elle est notre invitée. »

Pourquoi Naruto ne voulait pas comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'il était ami avec ses parents que Sarada et lui devaient être amis. Il regarda Sarada du coin de l'œil. Elle était entrain de feuilleter un de ses mangas et elle aussi avait l'air d'être mal à l'aise. Après tout, à part se disputer, ils n'avaient jamais eu de véritable conversation. Himawari se dirigea vers la télévision et la console de jeux et les allumèrent. Elle choisit un jeu de course et se tourna vers Boruto et Sarada.

« Vous voulez jouer ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Boruto sourit. Sa petite sœur avait toujours de bonnes idées. Au moins, ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Boruto prit la manette de jeu et s'installa à côté d'Himawari.

« Tu veux jouer Sarada ?

-C'est gentil Himawari, mais les jeux vidéos c'est pas trop mon truc. »

Le visage de Sarada s'était adouci lorsqu'elle avait répondu à Himawari, constata Boruto. Elle ne se montrait jamais aussi gentille avec lui. Boruto la regarda et sourit malicieusement.

« Je suis sûr que c'est parce que tu as peur de perdre. »

Sarada fut piquée au vif. Elle lui prit la manette des mains et s'installa à côté de lui. Boruto avait envie de rire. Il savait comment s'y prendre pour la faire réagir au quart de tour. À peine le jeu fut démarré, que la compétition entre Boruto et Sarada s'engagea. Ils voulaient gagner et n'étaient pas prêts d'abandonner. Leur attention porté sur le jeu, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Himawari les observait.

« Ça serait trop bien si un jour vous vous mariez, dit-elle. Comme ça, on formera une grande famille. »

Les visages de Boruto et Sarada devinrent rouge vifs. Ils se tournèrent vers Himawari et dirent d'une voix forte :

« Ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles !

-Jamais je ne me marierai avec cet idiot ! »

Himawari retourna son attention vers le jeu et dit avec un grand sourire :

« J'ai gagné ! »

Boruto et Sarada regardèrent la télévision et en effet, Himawari était la grande gagnante. Elle leva les bras en l'air et sauta de joie, heureuse de sa victoire. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre, disant qu'elle n'avait plus envie de jouer.

« Ta sœur est un sacré phénomène, dit Sarada.

-Je te le fais pas dire.

-Tu as de la chance. j'aimerais bien avoir une petite sœur. »

Sarada retourna à sa place initiale et un silence s'installa entre eux. Boruto regarda les jeux vidéos qu'il avait et prit un jeu d'aventure.

« Tu veux faire un autre jeu ? Demanda-t-il. C'est le dernier de la série, il vient de sortir. »

Il lui montra le jeu et Sarada accepta. Tous deux s'installèrent et commencèrent à jouer. Ils jouèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les parents de Sarada s'en aillent. Boruto devait bien l'avouer, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se serait amusé avec Sarada.

_**Fin**_


	2. Joyeux anniversaire Boruto !

La version française de mon texte : _Happy Birthday __Boruto_, écrit pour le Boruto Week 2019.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ et _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto.

_**Joyeux anniversaire Boruto !**_

Boruto ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il regarda l'heure, il était huit heures du matin. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune mission et il avait envie de profiter d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. Il se retourna et toucha la place vide à côté de lui. Sarada n'était pas là. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas et des rires derrière la porte. Boruto sourit, sachant ce qu'il allait se passer. La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Une petite silhouette brune sauta sur le lit et dit joyeusement :

« Joyeux anniversaire papa ! »

Boruto sourit. On était le 27 mars, le jour de son anniversaire. Il fêtait ses vingt-sept ans. Il attrapa cette petite boule d'énergie dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci Ayumi. »

Ayumi avait quatre ans et était le parfait mélange de ses parents. Les cheveux noirs des Uchiha, les yeux bleus des Uzumaki, deux marques sur les joues comme son père et une énergie à revendre.

« Ça, elle le tient de moi, lui avait un jour dit fièrement Naruto. »

Ayumi s'assit et se blottit dans les bras de son père. Boruto leva les yeux et vit Sarada entrer dans la chambre avec un plateau à la main. Elle s'assit sur le lit et posa le plateau devant Boruto.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Ayumi grimaça, ce qui fit rire ses parents.

« T'as vu papa ! Maman et moi on t'a préparé le petit-déjeuner. Et ça, c'est mon cadeau. »

Elle attrapa une feuille qui était sur le plateau et la tendit à Boruto. Il découvrit un dessin très coloré, avec trois personnages au milieu. Boruto comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de lui, Sarada et Ayumi.

« C'est le plus beau portrait de famille que je n'ai jamais vu. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage d'Ayumi.

« Et à midi, on te fera ton hamburger préféré.

-Le petit-déjeuner au lit, un beau cadeau et mon hamburger préféré ! C'est vraiment le plus beau des anniversaires.

-Ayumi. »

La petite fille tourna le regard vers sa mère.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas chercher la jolie robe qu'on a acheté pour le dîner de ce soir chez grand-père Naruto et grand-mère Hinata et la montrer à papa. »

Ayumi sourit et acquiesça. Elle sortit en courant de la chambre à la recherche de sa nouvelle robe. Sarada ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et y sortit quelque chose qu'elle cacha derrière son dos.

« Maintenant, c'est à moi de te donner mon cadeau. »

Sarada lui tendit une enveloppe. Boruto la prit et il pouvait voir que Sarada était à la fois heureuse et anxieuse. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit une feuille d'analyse médicale. Il vit le nom de Sarada Uzumaki et qu'elle datait de la semaine dernière. Il regarda les résultats de l'analyse qui indiquait que Sarada était enceinte. Boruto eut l'impression que son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement. Son regard voyageait entre le résultat et Sarada.

« Tu es enceinte, dit-il. On va avoir un autre enfant. »

Il avait enfin l'impression de comprendre ce que ces résultats voulaient dire. Sarada acquiesça.

« Je sais qu'on n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un autre enfant. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, tu ne penses pas ? »

Boruto sourit de plus en plus. Il prit Sarada dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. »

Sarada sourit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Boruto exprima dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Sarada. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant. C'était le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie.

_**Fin**_


	3. Voyage

**Un texte écrit pour le BoruSara Week 2019.**

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ et _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto.

_**Voyage**_

Boruto regarda le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Le train venait de quitter Konoha et se mettait à accélérer en direction de Suna. Le conseil des Kages devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours et il accompagnait Sarada qui était le nouvel Hokage. Il avait tenu sa promesse, il était auprès d'elle et il ferait tout pour la protéger. Mais il aurait préféré que Sarada devienne Hokage dans d'autres circonstances. La guerre s'était terminée quelques mois plus tôt et la paix était encore fragile. Durant cette guerre, ils avaient perdu des personnes qu'ils aimaient. Naruto était mort au combat, en protégeant le village et en tentant de sauver le monde. Boruto serra le poing. Il n'avait pas pu sauver son père. Il n'avait pas été assez fort, pas assez rapide. Il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir pu faire. Il avait toujours sa mère, qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, et Himawari, qui était inconsolable. Il devait être fort pour elles.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sarada, qui était concentrée sur son travail. Elle avait perdu ses parents durant cette guerre. Sasuke et Sakura étaient morts au combat auprès de Naruto. L'équipe 7 légendaire c'était battue jusqu'au dernier moment.

« Je suis seule au monde, lui avait dit Sarada avec des sanglots dans la voix lors de l'enterrement de ses parents. »

Ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tentant de se consoler mutuellement. Mais Sarada avait tort. Elle n'était pas seule. Même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, il était là et il resterait près d'elle pour toujours.

Quelques jours après la fin de la guerre, Sarada avait été nommée Hokage. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, elle avait été la disciple de Naruto et s'y était préparée depuis des années. Depuis ce jour, elle s'était plongée dans le travail, comme si c'était le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas sombrer. Konoha était en pleine reconstruction. Tout n'était pas facile, mais grâce au travail de Sarada, le village reprenait petit à petit sa splendeur d'antan.

Les mouvements réguliers du train et le silence qui régnait dans le wagon étaient presque relaxant. Boruto sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Il essayait de résister, mais ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir.

**~00~**

C'était toujours le même cauchemar. Il était de nouveau sur le champ de bataille, le jour même où il avait vu son père mourir des mains de l'ennemi. Il revoyait cette scène encore et encore et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver. Au loin, il entendait les cris de désespoir de Sarada qui venait de découvrir les corps de ses parents.

« Boruto. »

Il se retourna. Sarada était près de lui et lui secouait doucement le bras.

« Boruto, on est arrivé. »

Boruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il n'était pas sur le champ de bataille, mais dans le train. Il reprit une respiration normale. Sarada était assise près de lui et lui touchait légèrement le bras. Ce simple geste apaisa Boruto.

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Sarada. »

Boruto sourit et acquiesça. Cela ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter à cause de ses cauchemars. Ils sortirent du train et furent accueillis par Kankurô qui les escorta jusqu'au bureau du Kazekage.

**~00~**

La journée s'était terminée. Encore deux jours avant de retourner à Konoha, pensa Boruto en s'affalant sur son lit. Ce n'était pas son premier séjour à Suna et il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter les journées chaudes et secs et les nuits fraîches et humides. Boruto était exténué, mais il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Il ne supportait plus de faire le même cauchemar nuit après nuit. Il ne voulait plus voir son père mourir et il ne voulait plus entendre les cris de Sarada. Il commençait à somnoler, mais il résistait pour ne pas s'endormir. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à sa porte. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait être à cette heure. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit Sarada, indécise, qui s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

« Sarada, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et... »

Elle détourna le regard, honteuse.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te déranger. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

-Non, attends. »

Il lui prit la main pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Tu ne me déranges pas. Tu peux entrer si tu veux. »

Sarada acquiesça et Boruto la laissa entrer. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit et il s'assit à côté d'elle. Un silence gênant s'installa. Il fut brisé lorsque Sarada éclata de rire.

« Je me sens stupide. »

Boruto rit à son tour. Il ressentait exactement la même chose.

« Je comprends. J'ai aussi des problèmes de sommeil ces derniers temps. »

Tout à coup, la gêne qu'ils ressentaient s'envola. C'était comme s'ils avaient remonté le temps, avant la guerre et toutes ses horreurs, à l'époque où ils étaient encore heureux. Ils se mirent à parler et à rire et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils s'endormirent.

**~00~**

Boruto ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il tourna la tête et vit Sarada endormie dans ses bras. Elle semblait tellement paisible. Boruto sourit. Il se sentait bien et n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête. Il la serra contre lui et se rendormi. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et vit que Sarada était partie. Il sentit comme un vide à l'intérieur de lui.

**~00~**

Les deux nuits suivantes, se fut le même rituel. Sarada frappait à la porte de Boruto, qui la faisait entrer et ils passèrent la nuit à rire et à parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Peu à peu, Sarada et Boruto retrouvèrent le sourire. Mais lorsque Sarada s'en allait, Boruto ressentait de nouveau ce vide. Leur séjour à Suna se termina et ils reprirent le train en direction de Konoha. L'atmosphère était différente, détendue et apaisée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Boruto sortit du bureau du Hokage pour rentrer chez lui. Il était très tard dans la nuit, mais il n'avait aucune envie de quitter Sarada. Elle dût le forcer à rentrer chez lui pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Mais Boruto ne voulait pas rentrer. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Konoha et que Sarada ne dormait plus avec lui, les cauchemars étaient revenus. Apparemment, il n'y avait que Sarada qui pouvait l'apaiser.

« Boruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tard ? »

Boruto se retourna et vit Shikadai.

« Je te retourne la question.

-Je viens juste de rentrer de mission. »

Voyant le trouble de Boruto, Shikadai lui proposa de le suivre. Tous deux se rendirent sur la statue de Naruto. Depuis que les statues avaient été reconstruites, Boruto aimait se retrouver là. Il avait l'impression que son père était près de lui. Boruto s'assit, tandis que Shikadai s'allongea pour regarder les étoiles.

« Alors, dit Shikadai. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Rien d'important. »

Shikadai regarda Boruto.

« Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ?

-Pas vraiment. C'est juste que... »

Boruto soupira bruyamment.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose à Suna et... »

Il se tut. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Lui-même ne le comprenait pas. Ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il voulait être près de Sarada.

« Ça concerne Sarada, dit Shikadai. »

Boruto le regarda, surpris.

« C'était logique, ajouta Shikadai.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Boruto. On n'a fait que dormir. Mais il n'y a qu'avec elle que je me sens bien et que les cauchemars s'arrêtent. »

Boruto s'ébouriffa les cheveux nerveusement.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. »

Shikadai éclata de rire, ce qui énerva Boruto.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Non, en fait, vous êtes deux idiots. Ça fait des années que tout le monde avait remarqué les sentiments que vous avez l'un pour l'autre. Sauf toi et Sarada.

-C'est n'importe quoi. On se connaît depuis toujours. Sarada et moi sommes juste amis. Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour elle.

-Tu en es sûr ? Réfléchis bien. »

Boruto repensa alors à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Sarada. Tous ces petits instants partagés. Les bons comme les mauvais. Le fait qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle était la seule à lui rendre le sourire. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours eu des sentiments pour Sarada. Elle était bien plus qu'une amie. Il l'aimait. Mais est-ce qu'elle ressentait la même chose ? D'après Shikadai, c'était le cas. Boruto se leva brusquement et se mit à courir jusqu'au bureau du Hokage. Shikadai sourit.

« Il a enfin compris. »

Il retourna à la contemplation des étoiles. Tout était maintenant entre les mains de Boruto.

**~00~**

Boruto courut le plus vite possible, passant par les toits pour être encore plus rapide. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de Sarada. Il leva la main pour frapper, mais s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas entrer comme ça dans son bureau et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. C'était complètement dingue. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car la porte s'ouvrit et Sarada apparue devant lui.

« Boruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il faut que je te parle. »

Sarada fronça les sourcils devant son air sérieux et le laissa entrer.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-De ce qu'il s'est passé quand on était à Suna. »

Sarada détourna le regard, gênée. Elle remonta ses lunettes qui lui glissaient du nez.

« On a seulement dormi, c'est tout, dit-elle.

-Je sais. Mais maintenant je vois les choses différemment. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi. »

Sarada rougit et remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue, pensa Boruto. Elle n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Mais il ne s'était jamais découragé et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

« Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été facile, dit Boruto. Pour aucun de nous. C'était la pire période de ma vie. Mais à Suna, quand on était tous les deux, j'étais heureux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Je me suis rendu compte, qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ressens ça. Depuis toujours. »

Boruto se tut quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il devait le lui dire.

« Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Sarada écarquilla les yeux.

« Boruto, je… On ne peut pas. »

-Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi. »

Sarada ferma les yeux et dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer.

« J'ai perdu les personnes que j'aimais, dit-elle. Si je te perdais toi aussi, je n'arriverais pas à m'en remettre.

-Alors pour ne plus souffrir, tu préfères nous rendre malheureux tous les deux. C'est égoïste. »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire réagir Sarada. Elle leva le regard vers lui, furieuse.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Si tu sais vraiment ce que je ressens, alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ! »

Boruto s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains. Sarada essaya de les retirer, mais finit par se laisser faire. Boruto la tira vers lui et posa ses mains sur son cœur. Sarada pouvait sentir ses battements s'accélérer.

« Je sais que c'est effrayant, dit-il. Crois-moi, en ce moment, j'ai bien plus peur que lors de n'importe quelle bataille. »

Sarada sourit. Boruto sourit à son tour. Elle était prête à ouvrir son cœur.

« C'est quand je ne suis pas avec toi que j'ai l'impression de perdre pieds. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre sans toi. »

Boruto approcha ses lèvres de celles de Sarada et l'embrassa. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse, mais elle n'en fit rien et répondit avec autant de force à son baiser. Boruto s'en voulu d'avoir autant tardé à réaliser ses sentiments. Mais il ne ferait plus la même erreur. Il aimait Sarada et il passerait le reste de sa vie avec elle.

_**Fin**_


	4. Pluie et coucher de soleil

Un texte écrit pour le BoruSara Week 2019.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ et _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto.

_**Pluie et coucher de soleil**_

Comment tout cela avait-il pu aussi mal tourner ? Se demandait Sarada pour la centième fois. Cela devait être une mission simple et rapide. Mais rien ne c'était passé comme prévu. L'équipe 7 devait accompagner un politicien jusqu'au village de Suna. Mais ils avaient été attaqué en chemin par des bandits et tandis que Boruto et Konohamaru se battaient, Mitsuki et Sarada devaient protéger le politicien. L'orage grondait et le petit groupe de Sarada avait dû se réfugier dans une grotte qui se trouvait près de l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés. Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et la pluie commençait à tomber jusqu'à devenir de plus en plus forte.

Sarada avait proposé de monter la garde. Elle savait que sa mission était de protéger le politicien et qu'elle devait l'accomplir, mais cela l'angoissait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait du côté de Boruto et de Konohamaru. Elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, Boruto reviendrait. Il était toujours revenu et elle avait confiance en lui. Mais cette pluie la faisait frissonner. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle regarda au loin, espérant les voir arriver. Elle sentit la main de Mitsuki sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il lui souriait pour la rassurer.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Boruto, dit-il. »

Sarada détourna le regard et acquiesça. C'était une peur irrationnelle, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bientôt être là, ajouta Mitsuki. »

Mitsuki lui sourit une nouvelle fois et retourna auprès du politicien. Sarada pensa à Boruto, qui avant de partir, lui avait fait un immense sourire et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules en lui disant :

« Je reviens vite. »

Sarada regarda à nouveau au loin, mais avec la pluie qui tombait la visibilité était difficile. Au bout d'un moment, qui lui avait semblé une éternité, elle vit une ombre approcher à toute vitesse. Sur ses gardes, elle activa son Sharingan. Elle reconnut Konohamaru qui courait vers la grotte, avec Boruto sur son dos. Voyant que Boruto était blessé et à peine conscient, Sarada se précipita vers eux.

« Boruto ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Konohamaru l'allongea par terre et Sarada vit que son t-shirt était couvert de sang.

« Il a été blessé par un kunaï, expliqua Konohamaru. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais les techniques médicales ne sont pas ma spécialité. »

Sarada releva le t-shirt de Boruto. La blessure sur son ventre n'était pas belle à voir et malgré les soins de Konohamaru, il continuait de saigner. Boruto gémissait de douleur et Sarada dut se concentrer pour se souvenir de ce que sa mère lui avait appris. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et inspira profondément. Elle pouvait sentir le chakra faire son travail. Elle continua le processus de guérison, n'oubliant aucune blessure. Elle était si concentrée, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Boruto avait ouvert les yeux. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et sourit quand Sarada tourna le regard vers lui.

« Ça va aller Sarada. Merci. »

Boruto s'assit avec l'aide de Sarada et de Konohamaru. Une fois assuré que Boruto allait bien, Konohamaru alla rejoindre Mitsuki et le politicien. Boruto remarqua que les yeux de Sarada étaient rouges et remplis de larmes.

« Est-ce que tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

« Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Sarada en repoussant sa main. C'est la pluie. »

Boruto eut envie de lui dire qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais il se tut. De toute façon, elle n'avouerait jamais le contraire. Boruto lui sourit.

« Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais vite.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareil. »

Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans les bras de Boruto et éclata en sanglots. Celui-ci la serra contre lui et lui murmura : « Ça va aller, je vais bien. » Sarada se calma au bout d'un moment, mais ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que le soleil était entrain de se coucher.

_**Fin**_


End file.
